Catch 22
by Disneyholica24
Summary: Definition: a difficult circumstance which there is no escape because of mutually conflicting or dependent conditions. What if Grimtrix came into the throne room before Sofia? Sofia's entire life, her family, the kingdom are all on the line and Cedric might not be able to fix it with just sorcery. But...will he want to? AU.


He had waited all his life for this day, hadn't he? He had plotted, schemed, lied, and stole to get to this point. So why did it suddenly feel so wrong? He never had a problem doing evil before, never thought twice about it, even cackled maliciously while rubbing his hands together. What had changed? It was an easy answer but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to admit that one person, one little girl had altered him, had forced him off his set track, and with one bat of her ice blue eyes melted him. Sofia.

He closed his eyes and she was there in his mind with her purple gown and soul warming smile. Her angelic, sweet, high voice rang in him calling him Mr. Ceedric once again, innocently unaware that he had actually grown fond of the mispronunciation and of her. He saw her practicing magic in his workshop, lighting up the darkness of his heart and that place, saw her dancing around bringing joy to the villagers, saw her small hands intertwined with his trying so hard, without knowing, to lead him down the straight and narrow. She was inhumanly kind to anything and everyone...even when they didn't deserve it. She was a smart, mature little lass always in shades of purple, like a wavering lilac in his drab little thorny garden.

That copper haired sweetheart had given him many things, precious rubies in the shape of a heart, the opportunity to meet Merlin, help with getting his family wand, a paper with a big golden star on it to prove how magnificent he was, and how could he forget the Wassalia she bestowed him with a hand carved wand holder? He had never received such a fine present before in all of his years since most didn't care to ask what he truly wanted or didn't care for him at all. He tended to gush about her to anyone who would listen but punctuate his words with a flippant sense of being bothered by her many disturbances when he was busy. It really wasn't entirely true. The moment she left his work space he secretly mourned her loss, she was such a cheerful little lavender bird in comparison to the one he always had squawking at him. He loved his Wormwood, he had been for over twenty five years his only companion through and through but Wormwood was perfectly suited for him. Sofia was the opposite of him in every way.

He was pasty from lack of sun, her skin was kissed from the sun every time he saw her, she smiled genuinely and sweetly, if he ever smiled it was hiding a malignant secret, she was insufferably adorable and youthful, he was insufferably cranky and felt older than what he was. Around her, though, he felt young. He giggled boyishly around her, twirled her around in dances, entertained her with enthusiastic glee. At times he felt no different than any of her princely friends.

How he wished he never met her or if he did how he wished she could be like her bratty spoiled half sister Amber. That way she would have never visited him and showered him with praises and affection. Those were two things he had been desperate for and she never stopped giving him either. Once on his birthday, a day which everyone seemed to enjoy forgetting but her, she gave him a petite kiss on the cheek then scampered away tittering like the woodland birds she was fond of. He wondered, briefly, if she had a little girl crush on him. It really wouldn't do if she did but she spent more time around him than any other of male inclination.

Regardless of such she admired him and respected him, she did not appreciate anyone talking down about her royal sorcerer and would defend his honor. She called him her friend. Besides his pet she remained to be the only one. A long time ago her father was his friend but that only lasted a little while before studies and then stupidity turned him away. Now a days King Roland the Second just treated him like a footstool, less than the jester and openly remarked that he couldn't amount to much. Well he should show him who was boss. No he WOULD show him! It was time for him to make his move and be King Cedric the Great at last. No no he would be King Cedric the Mighty or Magnanimous or Supreme or...

"Sensational," He heard a little cherub say in a sing-song voice. That was what Sofia's voice sounded like but Sofia was not around, he had left her behind to pursue the crown and kingdom of Enchancia for himself. His heart and stomach wrenched. The way she had looked at him when all was finally revealed had nearly broken him down entirely, her big bright eyes filled with unshed tears and her small mouth curled into a sad frown. That betrayal that was in her eyes was deep, her little illusion of her perfect, happy but troubled little sorcerer was broken. The almost eleven year old child had been given a taste of what bitter cruelness the world had to offer and even now Cedric wished he had not been the one to administer that medicine.

He could have no regrets, he must steel himself for what he must do. Wormwood was right, so Sofia was nice to him? So what? She was nice to anything that breathed. Everyone else in the whole kingdom, the whole world, had kicked him while he was down, had belittled him since he was a child, had made him the laughing stock of the whole kingdom. Why they were the very reason his bangs were eternally white. The stress and depression alone had aged him at least five years, it was no wonder he was called old when he was actually just a bit younger than the king.

No there was no magic spell that could fix what was broken in him and certainly no silly little girl either. His conscious, the good side that she had sparked, reprimanded him for calling her that. Sofia was little, of course she was she was a child, but silly? Sofia was very perceptive and could be serious when need to. She could act a little silly, as children tend to do, but she had an old soul and a child spirit. She was an excellent pupil, he adored teaching her, having his own little apprentice to put under his wing so to speak. He adored her.

No no. He couldn't be bothered with worthless sentiment now. It was off to claim what was his, by force. Thanks to Grimtrix the recently not so good, he was finally able to attain something that could help him take over the kingdom, no more ploys to get the amulet. He used to imagine the amulet often and only see that but even as the word rang in his head what rang louder was the bell called Sofia, now he could only imagine it on her. He could only see her. He shook his head. So who cares about a piece of jewelry? He didn't need it anymore. He didn't need her nor her disapproval.

With hope she'd stay at Hexley Hall and then...well then what? She couldn't stay there forever and she was in the same area where great wizards were, such as Merlin. Oh how disappointed the brilliant wizard would be...how disappointed she would be. No matter! He would soon out spell Merlin, why the man would be bowing to him asking him for spells! As for Sofia...well she had all the powers of the amulet of Avalor at her side but he doubted she'd use any of them. She'd just try to sweet talk him. No more of that. He wouldn't listen to a thing she would have to say.

It was all too easy to get what he desired. He laughed mockingly in the royals faces and froze them where they sat. The shocked expression on Roland's face was priceless. The appalled one on Amber's even more so. James just looked stunned and confused but Queen Miranda looked somewhat surprised. If he could be honest, she perhaps didn't deserve this, she had never done him any wrong. Oh sure she had asked him to perform magic tricks for the kiddies, but she never made him feel low. She knew no better, she was only a peasant once, less than himself really.

Oh well. No time for thinking about such things. What was done was done, no looking back. He took the nearest empty throne and transformed it into one of his own design as well as the throne room, now all were black, dark purples, and decorated with a raven motif. Fitting for a dark King. He only just now seemed to notice whose throne he took. It was Sofia's. As if he didn't take enough from her, now he had warped her little violet chair into a twisted macabre version of itself. He shook off the unpleasant feeling and smiled pleasantly as he could at Wormwood.

"Your throne awaits, your highness," The raven remarked with what looked like an attempted bow.

"All hail me," Cedric claimed triumphantly, sitting upon the throne with an exhale. At last. At long last. Yet... it felt different than how he imagined it. Shouldn't Roland and the rest be groveling? He really should be after all he had put him through but that could wait. For now he could relax with the stone-like horrified faces surrounding him. A scene as dark as his heart was... or once was. His finger tips stroked alongside the armrest, delicate over each carved feather representing his bond of friendship with the only one that mattered... now decorated all over something that belonged to the one who truly did matter. Half heartedly he summoned a crown for him to wear, something overly fancy, extravagant, and shiny but it felt heavy. 'Of course it did,' he told himself, 'crowns are never light.' Afterall, he had only conjured fake ones out of lights, this one was very real. He had his scepter, he had his throne, he had his crown. Why did it feel so empty?

"Something must be missing," He tried to reassure himself, pointing to himself and creating luxurious royal wear with a signet ring showing off his family's crest. Surely NOW he would feel a bit better? Alas, he did not. It felt strange without his gloves on, he had to admit, but he knew that wasn't why he was feeling this way. He conjured up a small feast for himself, handing Wormwood a walnut but with a heavy sigh. The raven took it with one talon but looked curiously at his master.

"What's wrong? You have everything you want, anything you need. Once the kingdom sees how powerful you are, they will have to make you king for sure or else they will be frozen on the spot. Then you can have Baileywick shine your shoes while the maids fan you."

"That does sound rather nice," Cedric admitted with a thin lipped smile. He had always disliked the steward ever since he was a young man and for a while the feeling was mutual but lately Baileywick was much nicer to him. Everyone was, actually. All because of her. She had told them of his greatness, the greatness she had always believed in even when he didn't. To her he was always Cedric the great, powerful, wonderful, and ah-mazing. He'd give anything just to hear her say it with a loving sigh just once more. He himself sighed, heavily.

"Stop thinking about the princess," Wormwood reprimanded, swallowing his food before he spoke. He was still a gentleman after all. "If she comes our way then you know exactly what to do, now don't you?"

"Oh? And what is that? Lock her in the dungeon?" Cedric didn't mean that, he was just tossing aside words to fill the emptiness of the room and trying to make a light, albeit not a good, joke.

"That's a start!"

"I could never! She'll catch a cold, it's drafty down there you know."

"And that matters why?" Wormwood raised an eyebrow giving his master an incredulous look, his words laced with snark.

"Don't give me that tone, Wormy. Sofia has been nothing but caring to both of us...it wouldn't be right to treat her the same as her family."

"What is wrong with you, Cedric? You've gone soft! A few years ago you'd have barely blinked at the idea. She's not getting special treatment because she hugged you a couple times. She hugs everyone, it's just what little children who know no better do. Let it go already, master, before you start to ruin everything we have strived so long to get."

He leaned his head back and wanted to smack the damn bird for calling him soft but before he could he heard the front castle doors opening. His heart sank. It couldn't be her already, could it?! How on earth would she have gotten here so fast? He wasn't ready to face her yet, he wasn't! He was almost...dare he say...frightened of it. Would she come in bursting with tears? Would she come in with her eyes pulsating with anger? Would she give up? Oh no that last one wasn't Sofia at all. She was singularly brave and stubborn young girl, she would never give up, she would fight on until she could literally not any longer.

So what would she do now when faced with her dearest friend, her beloved mentor, now as her enemy? The footsteps drew nearer and as they did Cedric was put at ease. Those weren't Sofia's footsteps, they weren't a child's footsteps at all nor were they the walking pattern of someone in a rush. But he had frozen everyone, who could it be? As soon as he asked himself the person was revealed. Wearing a jovial, proud, but still wicked grin was Grimtrix, his sly weasel companion resting on his shoulder, his large golden staff making an attention grabbing thump on the ground.

"Cedric, my dear boy! I was just coming to check on you. Forgive me for saying so but I was most worried about you more than any other wizard. Not for lack of talent of course. However I see I have no reason to worry. Might I say I love what you've done with the place."

"Grimtrix, what a pleasant surprise. Yes, as you can see, I can clearly handle myself very well," Cedric replied, a bit defensively with his arms crossed, "Now no one will ever doubt me again."

"That is too true, nothing or no one will stand in your way. A toast to the new ruler of Enchancia! Long live the reign of King Cedric!" Grimtrix toasted, raising up a golden goblet of ginger root ale, a seasonal wizard favorite. Cedric magicked up one for himself and raised it, clinking the two cups together. Even in what was supposed to be a celebratory affair he still didn't feel entirely ducky. He took a drink letting it try to bring some warmth to his insides, the alcohol did help a touch but only the smallest of touches. He drank more, in large gulps. Maybe if he got himself tipsy or just plain drunk, he could make all those creeping feelings go away. After three good-sized gulps he was starting to feel something but he wasn't sure it was better.

He started to feel like he would stumble if he walked so he just sat on his throne, stifling his hiccups. He was starting to hate himself and not for drinking belligerently in front of a powerful guest but for many, many, many, many more reasons. One of those reasons was about wounding his princess, though he tried to deny that's what he done. The girl needed to deal with the truth sometimes, she needed to grow up and learn that life isn't all fluffy bunnies and fairy tales. Sometimes you get stabbed in the back by those you trust.

Now his stomach felt entirely unsettled because his inebriated mind came up with an image of that face again with that heartbroken look. He couldn't face her again, he hoped she would just somehow stay there forever but then again was that any better? She might not be safe. Someone might end up hurting her. Oh but why should he care? She wasn't his responsibility. Let her get in trouble, she does it all the time without him knowing. Not that he ever ever worried about her. No never. He could care less, he did care less. He didn't care at all. If something happened then fine with him, one less noble to deal with.

His father's words jabbed him in his head. "Think about how sad that would make her. How could you do that to your new friend?" But his mother always told him to do the wrong thing and he was a mommy's boy, always and forever. She had at least tried to understand him and let him scheme in peace. She accepted him and he never questioned her love. However as wicked as she could be, she wasn't truly, she only did these things for him.

She liked Sofia, thought her a lovely, pure girl with a good head on her shoulders and a gift for magic. Sofia truly did. He had never seen one so normal, someone born to a shoe maker and a sailor, be so magically inclined. She got the knack of it quickly. He still recalled the first day she came into his tower wearing her apprentice robes. He had eyed her up and down casually, appreciating the attire. It looked much better than her flouncy gowns for sure and she could move more freely. Along with the hat he had made for her she looked like a proper little sorceress.

She must have stayed up for quite some time sewing the outfit, mimicking his own robes. She wanted so badly to be like her beloved Mr. Ceedric and she had done so well in her test all because of him. They said he could amount to nothing but to her he could move mountains just by breathing. She always came to him for everything, she chatted with him endlessly, just enjoyed his company even in pure silence, watching him with unwavering adulation.

She always called him the best and slowly he believed her. He couldn't keep thinking about it, he had to do what Wormwood said and let it all go. He could not just destroy all his hard work for one measly trifle such as her. That would be like not taking a pearl necklace because one pearl was a different color. Well the world was his oyster now and this kingdom was his pearl. No matter what he would not relent, he would stay firmly put where he was, he'd be steadfast going in one direction and no roadblock would stop him.

He heard a distinct whooshing sound, one he was familiar with. It sounded almost like a broomstick gliding through the air. Grimtrix arriving by broom seemed unfashionable and unclassy of him, especially one broom that couldn't stay still for a minute. Unless it was some strange under trained witch who had come to the castle, Sofia did have witch friends but he'd shoo them away easily enough. What came soaring into the hall was no witch, though. Clumsily riding on a broom more meant for sweeping than flying was the girl he didn't wish to see. She was holding onto that thing for dear life but the fear in her eyes was not because she might fall, Sofia was used to flying enough to not be frightened of that. She was scared of Grimtrix, more so than she was of him. Grimtrix shot him an outraged look.

"You didn't take care of her?!"

He shrugged a little with a nervous smile trying to hide his absolute horror at her being there. Grimtrix was demanding him now to shoot her, to freeze her like the rest while he had a chance, while Sofia was off her guard. He put his wand up to her, trying so hard to steady his hand but he couldn't. He was shaking all over, his heart was stammering, a light sweat ran down his cheek. Sofia could easily summon something or turn small with her amulet but she wasn't making a move. She still trusted him to make the right decision, still believed deep down he was a good man.

"Stay where you are, princess!"

"Please Mr. Cedric, don't do this! I know you, this isn't what you want!"

He tried to snarl a little as if her words angered him but it came off as a grimace at best. This isn't what he wanted? Of course it was! He had promised himself this since he was a lad and everyday devoted himself to the dark arts, trying to find some way to get the power he deserved. Now he had it and then some. What more could he want? Yes, he felt something was missing but it was just taking some time for him to realize this was all really happening, that was all.

As soon as he was coronated and had the whole town bowing before him he'd feel much better. Sofia's sweet face looked so distraught, her big sky colored eyes looked right into his darkened honey ones trying to beseech him. He gripped he handle of his lightning bolt shaped wand firmly but his arm still shook, he could scarcely stand her looking at him straight on. Then her tears came down her eyes, small but there, as she saw her family was frozen off to the side.

"How do you know what I want, girl?" Cedric attempted to sound cruel and questioning but the shiver in him caused his words to tremble too. He had scarcely called her girl, almost never lowered her down to just her gender role. Sofia was no girl, in two small years she'd just about be a proper young lady. Her tears tore into him, her sadness split him, her hurt maimed him, she was making him feel like he deserved the guillotine but he pushed that all away. "This is all I want," He affirmed not only her but himself.

"Enough jabbering, Cedric. Freeze her already!"

"Pipe down I need to concentrate! Do you want me to miss and hit someone else?" He hissed at the noisy corvid, never losing eye contact despite loathing it.

"I'm begging you, please! This isn't you. I've spent so long with you, we've had so many happy memories together. I've never shown you an unkindness, have I? Or does that mean nothing to you? Does my friendship mean so little?"

Cedric wanted to rebuttal smoothly and smartly but he was tongue tied. His wand still stood there, the orbs power creating a ghastly green glow all over her face. It even made her eyes look green and the color did not suit her. It highlighted her pain, her pouted quivering rose pink lips, the water droplets sparkling on her face. She wiped them off with the sleeve of her robe and started to lower the broom, dropping it on the floor. It wasn't possible...Was she just going to give in like that? His Princess never did such a thing!

He thought about what she had claimed and that lie he had told her, that they weren't friends. He was her friend, he was supposed to be her protector too, a steadfast dual haired guardian, wand at the ready, her knight in shining wizard cloak. He had taken her friendship and tore it to pieces, scattering them into the fire. He had taken her love and tossed it away like a rotten piece of fruit.

Everything she had given him, every loving moment, every smile, every laugh, every adventure, all of it was being discarded for this. Sofia didn't mean nothing to him, he couldn't believe she would say that. It was just...her family, they had treated him with such injustice and unfairness, they had made him feel worthless, used him, abused him. They deserved their fate! But she did no disservice to him, never assumed so little of him, never harmed him, always told everyone he was the best in the world, no, the universe. She made him feel like he really could do anything, she made him feel special. Then Sofia lunged forward and for a moment he was certain she would swipe away the wand, try to take the Medusa stone from him, so he raised it out of her reach but no she did something unexpected. He wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and held him, nuzzling her head into his abdomen.

He stared at her with an utterly gobsmacked expression, taken entirely aback at her actions. She always clung to him like this and at first, he wasn't sure how to feel about it but he was warming up to them, he even enjoyed them but now was not the time. He sighed a different way this time. As always, she could thaw out the ice in his soul. She was crying still, soaking the front of his robe. He could hear her muffled pleading and faintly hear his name, but it sounded weird. She lifted her head to him, her cheeks which were always permanently blushed, were redder now. He still was wary of her so he still held the wand aloft but she wasn't looking at it at all, just him, piercing straight through his heart which already felt like it was going to break any second.

"Oh my goodness, Cedric. Look if you aren't going to do it then move aside and I'll do it," Grimtrix demanded, now pointing his staff with the large green orb at Sofia. Something in Cedric snapped and despite his better or worse judgement he decided to do something drastic. He stepped in front of her and placed the wandless hand in front of her protectively, as he had done when facing Princess Ivy.

"Don't you dare! I swear on my life if you harm her so help me-"

"Cedric, come on now, we've come too far for you to turn into a good guy on me."

"He's right, you know," Agreed Wormwood, fluttering near him, disgusted that his master was still trying to defend her.

"Both of you be quiet!"

"Give me one good reason why she deserves to be spared, other than she's sweet on you."

"I...well...she...she is my...my ward! Why else would I bring a princess with me to Hexley Hall? I've been training her for years, that's no better than asking me to freeze my niece Callista."

"That's a razor thin argument, you do know that don't you? I do suppose you are right on one thing, Sofia is a particularly gifted girl even without the amulet, which is why keeping her unfrozen is a bad idea. She has all sorts of allies, including the ones locked away inside that necklace. Even you couldn't contend with that."

Cedric thought on his feet fast and with no time to apologize for what he was about to do, he just up and snatched the amulet off her neck so hard that the chain easily could have broken. He had wanted it for so long but it felt like a cold piece of jewelry in his hand, nothing more, even as he slipped it on himself much to Sofia's displeasure and dismay. Despite that, she spoke nothing, as if she knew that he had a plan and was only doing this so Grimtrix would leave her alone. If he wanted it, he could have just made her stand still with the stone and swiped it and even right now he could use its powers if he really wanted to, though she doubted they would work.

"There now, that problem is eliminated."

"So I see...and as far as her escaping and gathering her friends?"

"I can easily bar the doors with spells, put guards all over the place."

"Prove it to me, Cedric. Prove your conviction and do what you say but not just now...you have to keep it this way. Keep your oath with the order because I will see you if you don't and it would be wise not to betray me."

Cedric swallowed. He had hoped Grimtrix would just leave but it was a foolish thought. It was never so easy to get rid of a wizard, especially a bad one. What was he to do? If he did right by the order then he'd be hurting Sofia in a way that was too deep to describe but he'd lose all the power and prestige. On the other hand if he did right by Sofia, he'd be thrown into a cell after unfreezing her family and defeating Grimtrix. Was his freedom worth it to keep Sofia's trust in him intact?

Or would he go through with this plan only to keep the title, the fame, the fortune, and the recognition? Everyone would love him but never love him like she did and she would no longer love him. He'd be sacrificing her devotion for something fake and not earned. And yet he'd have everything he ever dreamed of, everything he ever wanted. Right? He looked at his child companion, his petite princess, his adorable apprentice and could not stand the thought of losing her.

If he froze her or locked her up, he'd suffer, if he unfroze everyone he'd be jailed, sent away, or worse. Roland didn't execute people but he could easily have him stripped of his power, break all his wands, shame and shun him, send him packing. He'd have no one, he'd be worse off than before. What to do what to do? No matter what there was some negative option. Sofia was convincing but even she could not make the royal family accept him back after he did so much wrong to them. Grimtrix was getting impatient and could see the hesitation in Cedric's eyes.

He wasn't going to go through with it so, as the saying goes...if you want something done right. Freezing her would be too reversible, no he had to do something else to her. He had no choice, if Cedric wanted to have his cake and eat it too, very well but the cake was not going to taste sweet. Grimtrix raised his staff and uttered a phrase Cedric didn't even catch and if he did, he did not know it. Sofia was enveloped in a strange cloud that swirled around her making her spin around until she hit the floor with a thud. Cedric sucked in a harsh breath as he went to her side holding her limp body in his hands. His eyes were burning with ire as he looked upon Grimtrix, his voice low, venomous, full of hate, almost like a man possessed.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Relax, she's still alive. I'm not that malicious. She'll awake soon enough but she may not be exactly what you remember."

"What in hell do you mean!? You fix her right now!"

"Or what? If you do anything to me then the spell I used goes with me and trust me it's too advanced for you. All I'm going to say is have fun with your new little pet, Cedric."

And he was gone, vanished in a puff of smoke. Cedric shook with rage. He had hurt Sofia, he had done something horrible, possible undoable to her, and that fall could have easily bruised her little body. As much anger as he felt he did not let his blood boil too much. He heard her rousing and he had to tend to her. Sofia's purple apprentice hat had fallen off as well as her tiara. She almost looked naked without that and her amulet. She looked very similar to how she looked before she was crowned. Sofia rubbed her eyes as Cedric held her close to him, so close she could hear his erratic heart beats. She could smell him, like all things that came from the earth but mostly rain and wood with something smoky. She curled herself into him, feeling so comforted in his grasp.

"Sofia...my dear, are you...alright?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be? I just feel so sleepy...and a bit dizzy. Could you carry me to my room?"

"Ca...Sofia are you sure you are okay? How can you be so calm after what just happened?!"

"Hmm? What are you talking about Lord Cedric? All I remember is coming home from Hexley Hall with you."

"L-L-lord...? Oh what did Grimtrix do to you?" He fussed over her, putting his hand on her forehead. She smiled up at him with her eyes sparkling. She didn't remember anything, she didn't even seem frightened or curious or apprehensive. She just looked cozy in his arms like that's where she should be. It was then Cedric realized what kind of spell was used. Her memory was wiped and or altered but what all did she know? She seemed to not care at all that her family stood mere feet away from her with frozen expressions of shock.

"Sofia...don't you remember about your...parents...your siblings...?"

"Of course, they died when I was very small and you took me in as your apprentice. This is my home, I'm the princess here and you are the king. Of course I've never seen you as my father though. Why do you look so pale, My lord? Are you ill?"

Wormwood squalled out in victory and if it wasn't for that potion then Sofia would not be able to hear him without her amulet. She didn't even care that he had it now as she touched his cheek feeling it go cold. "Poor Lord Cedric, you work too hard."

"Sofia...I think maybe...you should take that nap...and I should too..."

"Oh...alright." She acquiesced, cuddling herself into his lap with her arms hooked around his neck, preparing to be carried like a maiden by her noble warrior. That's what she now saw him as, having no recollection of anything else. He found her room easily enough, staring dead right in front of him, his feet moving slowly. He placed Sofia on her bed, tucked her in, then sat there, blocking out all sounds except his mind which was running a million things at once.

All he knew was that he had to find out the spell to fix this but that could take months or longer and until then he would have to lie like he never lied before, keep up this charade that was imposed into her head for as long as he could. He locked her windows, drew the curtains tightly, and closed the door slowly before sliding down it and had himself a good cry, ignoring Wormwood's incessant bickering that this was a good thing. If that was true why did it feel like the most wrong thing he could do?

In the years to come Sofia grew in grace and beauty unmatched, living a lie that she had come to never question as she waltzed along the hallways draped in the finest clothing the kingdom could provide. Cedric enjoyed watching her dance and sing solely for him while he sat on his throne, or let her play an instrument, or brush through his hair while she read him a story of grand adventures that she should be going on. All she knew now was him, all she cared for now was him. She doted on him, worshiped him, she loved him.

That love had matured, proof of that was on the ring that glinted on her finger, a golden signet ring with Cedric's crest. Cedric had long since knew the spell to reverse her and could easily bring everything back to the way it was, years of learning magic had taught him everything. He could finally get around to unfreezing her family, give her back her amulet, have things go back to the way it was minutes before Grimtrix had fired that spell but the problem is...he didn't want to. Cedric finally now had everything he ever wanted, even if he was living a lie. So he sat there letting to her sing for him like a bird in a cage.


End file.
